


Cats, Crushes, and Coffee

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, M/M, Oblivious Kagami, Pining Aomine Daiki, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a bit of a crush on Kagami, who is oblivious to anyone interested in him. </p>
<p>(Oneshot-coffee au. Possibly will be a twoshot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Crushes, and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just another coffee au. I wanted to write something a bit different and Aomine trying to get Kagami to notice him seemed fun. 
> 
> The lines, or breaks, are time skips.
> 
> Also note that I love Kagami blushing. I know some people may not like him blushing a lot, so please be aware he does do that in this oneshot. I don't equate blushing to being shy or inexperienced, I just think Kagami would get overwhelmed and embarrassed easily. That is my opinion, and if yours differs, that's great. Just please don't tell me Kagami doesn't blush that much in canon; I am completely aware. Thanks :) 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy it!

“Kagami, Midorima, this is going to be your new trainee, Aomine. He has read up on basic drinks and procedures, but please help him along the way. I’ll be in the back on a phone conference if you need me.”

With that, their manager disappeared into the back office, leaving the three men to introduce themselves and continue on with work. As he couldn’t be bothered to waste time, Midorima spoke first after pushing his glasses up.

“I’m Midorima Shintarou and I work the cashier. Try to learn everything quickly so we aren’t set back too much. If you need help, please read the instruction manual first.”

Aomine simply stared as Midorima walked back to the cashier area, checking the pastries and sweets, going into the back to grab more to cook and restock. There weren’t any costumers in line at the moment, the morning rush just getting over. Kagami shrugged at his coworker’s attitude as he walked forward and offered his hand to Aomine.

“Yo, I’m Kagami Taiga and I make the drinks, which I can help teach you. Don’t mind Midorima, he is like that to everyone, even the customers. You’ll learn to get used to it.”

Kagami watched as Aomine eyed him through narrowed lids before taking his hand and giving it a quick shake.

“Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami waited for more, but his new coworker just stared straight back at him in silence, his face taking on a lazy, bored expression. Kagami waited for another minute before moving on, leading Aomine towards the drink station, helping him practice the more popular drinks, the guy learning fairly quickly. He didn’t talk or really ask questions, rather if he wasn’t sure on something he would pause for a moment and look at Kagami, the expectant look the only thing needed for him to help the guy out.

Kagami really didn’t like his attitude, but he didn’t comment or do anything. He knew what it was like to be in the coffee business for the first time, and how overwhelming it all could be. You had to remember tons of different drinks, pastries, cashiering, stocking, cleaning, and a multitude of other things. This job was tough and he figured the guy deserved some slack.

“What goes after this?”

Mentally shaking himself, Kagami looked at the drink Aomine was making and pointed to the steamed milk machine. Aomine immediately set off to finish the drink in silence, Kagami able to do his own job alongside him. Even with his bored, lazy attitude, maybe Aomine wouldn’t be such a bad guy to work with.

* * *

 

 “Oi, Baka, how the hell am I supposed to read your crappy writing?!”

Kagami glared over at the other barista, his fake smile for the costumers immediately falling into an intense frown as he growled.

“It says mocha with no whip, Aho. If you would learn the freakin letters and symbols, you wouldn’t have such an issue.”

Aomine glared back at him as he grabbed a medium sized coffee cup, their heads close together, “I know the letters and symbols when a human being writes them. This is obviously done by a monkey or something.”

Kagami gritted his teeth together as Aomine turned his back and started making the drink. It had been 4 months since Aomine had started working at the coffee shop, the man easily coming out of his silent, bored phase and moving onto his loud, irritating one. Frankly, if Kagami could go back to the way Aomine was on that first day, he would hug the hell out of the guy, thanking him for being so quiet and cooperative.

Turning back to the customer who was silently giggling behind her hand, Kagami morphed his lips into a smile as best he could as he handed her the receipt.

“Thank you for coming, your drink will be ready to the right. Have a nice day.”

As the milk machine steamed, Kagami heard Aomine mock him under his breath, his voice high as he mumbled.

“ _Have a nice day_. Original bakagami.”

Kagami gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white, his muscles straining as he resisted the urge to pummel his coworker. He had to do this at least thirty times in one shift with Aomine, or else he would definitely get fired, or worse, charged with assault. Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he counted to ten in his head before exhaling.

“Oi, once you’re done meditating, we need to clean these dishes and restock before the next rush, baka.”

Kagami’s exhale turned into a barely restrained growl as he headed towards the back room, Aomine already turning the water on to start the dishes.

Just as he was going to disappear into the back, he heard Aomine call after him, “And don’t drop the tray this time.”

Kagami mumbled under his breath as he counted again in his head, “I dropped the tray cause you shut the door on me, you fuckin dick.”

“That’s not appropriate work language Kagami,” Midorima looked up from his position at the logbook.

Rolling his eyes, Kagami grabbed a tray of cookies, “It’s not my fault! He is driving me insane!”

Midorima’s face remained expressionless as he looked back down at his work, “You have no room to talk Kagami. You aren’t much better when you get hot headed.”

“I am not hot headed!”

Looking up at him, Midorima didn’t have to speak in order to get his sarcasm across, his look doing it for him. Kagami was about to deny the statement again before a dark head popped into the back.

“Hey Kagami, could you be any slower or do I need to do your job too?”

Midorima looked back down at his work and grinned to himself as he watched smoke come out of his coworker’s ears, Kagami exploding for the first time that day at Aomine, the two arguing all the way to the front. Shaking his head, Midorima checked another stack of cups, marking it down on the book. If the redhead hadn’t figured out Aomine’s obvious crush by now, then he never would. Not unless his other hot headed coworker said it outright.

“Shin-chan! Whatcha smiling about?”

Looking up with a frown, Midorima’s stomach clenched at Takao’s friendly smile. He shouldn’t be worried about Aomine’s crush. He had his own to deal with.

* * *

 

 Aomine had noticed his gorgeous redhead the minute he had been introduced to him, his stomach and heart clenching hard at the easy smile Kagami had given him. His lips had latched shut, his normal smooth, flirty attitude nowhere to be seen. Who could really blame him though? Kagami Taiga was gorgeous with his deep red hair and eyes, his flawless, tight body, his height, his perfect smile, and his deep, smooth voice. The barista’s looks didn’t go unnoticed, not just by him. He watched customer after customer smile up at that handsome face and melt under that bright grin every morning. Some costumers came here solely for that smile, satisfied with admiring the redhead from afar, but others came for the whole package, their suggestions painfully obvious as they tried to flirt with Kagami. But then, that never worked. He knew, he had been trying to flirt with the redhead for 4 months straight now.

He had finally been able to move past being pathetically shy and had made suggestions that Kagami and he could grab a drink somewhere in the evening. Hell, he had outright asked the guy to a movie with him on a weekend, something Kagami had gladly accepted. But as happy as he had been, as soon as he had casually draped his arm over Kagami’s shoulders in the dark theater, the redhead had jerked and looked at him as if he was an alien.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Aomine had played it off as him stretching and Kagami being in the way, which of course turned into them arguing, which led to them getting kicked out of the theater altogether. He had been so irritated when he had gotten home that night. Either Kagami was completely straight, which he found hard to believe because he was in general right about someone’s sexual orientation, OR Kagami was the biggest naïve, oblivious person he had ever met. He was going for the latter.   
He had moved past being flirty and smooth, instead moving into annoyed and sexually frustrated, his attitude coming out on Kagami at work. He had possibly regretted it the first few times it had happened, but then he noticed that when Kagami was riled up, he had the cutest way of getting red at his ears and constantly was glaring at Aomine. He had immediately started riling the redhead up as much as possible after that, immensely enjoying the way Kagami’s attention was on him all the time. He wasn’t sure if that made him greedy or mean, or maybe both, but he had stopped caring. He always got what he wanted, and as of now, Kagami Taiga was at the top of that list.

“Kagami, what the hell does this say?”

The steam coming from the barista’s red strands had Aomine smirking.

* * *

 

 It was going on 8 months now and Kagami wasn’t sure he could take it anymore. Aomine had moved on from annoying the fuck out of him to casually smiling at him, being helpful and cooperative, and buying him things like food or taking him to burger joints. Yes, he still annoyed the fuck out of Kagami when he got the chance, but somehow he was beginning to be nicer. Kagami had been trying to figure it out for the past month, not sure if this was a better change or if it was just a trap.

“Oi Kagami, can you start this drink for me? The blender stopped working again.”

Nodding, Kagami finished wiping the cashier counter and headed over to make the super sweet drink. He had no idea how someone could handle three shots of vanilla, but apparently this person was an addict, the short, blue haired bookworm coming in on a regular basis for the same drink. He usually was alone but today he had a slightly taller, but still short redhead with him, both standing close and talking. The redhead had ordered black coffee, and seemed to be politely waiting for his friend’s drink before sipping his own. If Kagami didn’t know better, the atmosphere between them seemed more like a date. Shrugging, Kagami poured the frothy milk into the cup, setting it down on the counter with a sleeve. He didn’t care about genders and sexualities. People could like whoever he wanted as far as he was concerned. He hadn’t really figured himself out if he was being honest. He found both women and men attractive, but hadn’t really bothered, no one catching his eye long enough for him to put in an effort.

“Jesus fuck…work you asshole!”

Kagami’s eyes flicked to Aomine who was bending over the counter behind one of the blenders, his voice muffled as he fiddled with the cranky machine. The image made Kagami pause, his eyes roaming over his coworker’s body. He had obviously noticed Aomine was good looking. Snorting, he rolled his eyes at himself. Ok, Aomine was drop dead gorgeous, his flawless dark skin wrapped around a chiseled body. His blue hair and matching eyes topped everything off perfectly. Plus there was his trademark smirk that made Kagami crazy, or his long, lean fingers that he had started noticing more and more. Cocking an eyebrow, he tilted his head and licked his lips slowly, his eyes stopping at the other man’s perk, perfect butt.

“Kagami, please help your customers.”

Face turning an impossible shade of red, Kagami couldn’t meet Midorima’s eyes as he hurried past the man and stopped at the counter, stuttering over his words as he knocked over a gift card display.

Midorima sighed deeply as he watched the display, Aomine joining him a second later, confused.

“Hey, what the hell is wrong with Kagami?”

Looking at the man next to him, Midorima pushed his glasses up, “Many things, but I might suggest you bend over more often if you’d like to move along this relationship you want with Kagami. Did you fix the blender?”

Aomine’s jaw dropped a bit at Midorima’s words, his head shaking slightly as he stared at Kagami. It didn’t take long for his surprise to turn into planning, his smile full of mischief and intent, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the Midorima as he ducked behind the blender to coax it to turn on. He let out yet another sigh as he realized how unpleasant it would be to come to work if Aomine was successful with Kagami.

* * *

 

 “Kagami you wanna go to a movie tomorrow?”

“We got kicked out of the last movie we went too.”

Aomine leaned his hip on the counter next to the redhead, his body a bit closer than normal, “Yeah I know, but I want to go and not alone. Just don’t yell and we’ll be fine.”

He watched as the redhead flicked his eyes towards him for a second, noticing how close he was before going back to counting the till.

“Um yeah, sure I guess.”

Smiling, Aomine leaned forward and grabbed a small chocolate from the front jar, a jar that just happened to be on the other side of Kagami. His body was practically wrapped around the redhead for a second, his hot breath on Kagami’s neck before he leaned back and popped the sweet into his mouth.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Don’t forget to lock up.”

He didn’t have to look behind him as he grabbed his jacket to know the redhead was blushing. He had considered Midorima’s words quite a bit before realizing he hadn’t been using his best weapon: his body. It seemed Kagami had a bit of a weak spot for his body, and if it meant he could finally get the redhead to see how much he liked him, then he would happily use every asset he had. Giving a slight wave, Aomine walked out into the rain, grinning as he thought about the next day.

 

“Kagami we have to pick already. Just fuckin pick one.”

“Shut the hell up Aho, I’m thinking!”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kagami went to glare and yell at the man next to him, only to be met with a lazy grin and matching blue eyes. Snapping his mouth shut, he turned back to the movie choices immediately, trying to keep his thoughts under control. It was practically 9 months since Kagami had met Aomine and he had finally hit rock bottom with his coworker. Not in the sense that they didn’t get along, no, that would be much easier. As ashamed as he was to admit it, Kagami was afraid that he had developed a crush on Aomine, something that was proven every time he woke up covered in sweat and an ache in his pants, his dreams full of Aomine. He couldn’t stop watching him at work, or thinking of him when they were apart. He had tried to deny it so many times, but here he was, full of nerves as he tried to decide what movie would be the best to see so he could casually watch Aomine instead. It had to be something to really get the other man’s interest.

Hot breath on his neck and ear made him tense, “Come on Kagami just pick one.”

“Ah…the horror one is..yeah that one is fine,” swallowing hard, Kagami glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Aomine, he other man’s face extremely close as he grinned.

“Great. I’ll grab tickets.”

  
_Do not look at his butt Taiga, do not look at his butt…damn._

“Kagamicchi!”

He barely had time to brace himself before a flash of yellow was launched at him, the excited voice in his ear as arms hugged him tight.

“Kagamicchi this is such a surprise! What movie are you here to see?”

Kagami smiled as he hugged Kise back, talking into the silky yellow hair he knew so well, “Just the new horror movie. What are you here to see Kise?”

Kise pulled away and grinned at him, “The new action fic. Kasamatsu-senpai wanted to see it. He wouldn’t ever see the new horror fic with me, maybe I should ditch him and tag along with you Kagamicchi.”

Kagami grinned as Kise winked at him playfully, his smile perfect on his gorgeous face. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his old friend, but considering their history, they had needed a break from each other. He was glad to see they could be normal with each other again.

A deep, annoyed voice came next to his left ear, a shoulder against his, “He has someone to go with already, so you're not needed.”

Both Kise and Kagami looked at Aomine in surprise, the man’s voice and body language coming off as possessive. Kagami glared a little as Kise’s eyes went back and forth between them before taking a step back.

“Ahaha no big deal. We can go some other time. See ya later Kagamicchi.”

“Kise wait!” Kagami wanted to apologize but Kise was already walking off with a grin and a wave, a shorter, scowling man waiting for him at the entrance.

Turning to Aomine, Kagami pushed his shoulder hard, his voice full of anger, “What the fuck is your problem? Why were you such a dick to Kise?”

Aomine shoved him back, his eyes dark, “Maybe my problem is I saw some guy hanging all over you as I was coming back. Who the fuck was he?”

“He was an old friend, not that it is really any of your fuckin business. And why do you care who hangs on me??”

Aomine’s mouth shot open for a second before snapping shut again, the action making Kagami stare in confusion. He saw an internal struggle play over the other man’s face before Aomine clenched his jaw and looked away.

Kagami waited for another minute as Aomine still stayed silent. Sighing, he walked forward towards the movie theater.

“Come on. You bought tickets right? We should at least go so your money isn’t wasted.”

They both trudged forward in silence, Kagami’s mind split between thinking of possibilities of why Aomine would care who he was with and happy that Aomine seemed to care at all. They didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the night, both watching the movie in silence, even as Kagami jumped at every sudden scare.

As they walked out with the crowd into the night, Kagami kept glancing over at Aomine, wondering what he should say. He had never seen Aomine be so silent before, even when it had been his first day at work. As they neared the coffee shop, the sign that they both would go in separate directions, Aomine stopped at the door.

“I’m thirsty.”

Staring at the man, Kagami slowly nodded before stepping towards the door with the key. He knew the manager didn’t care if they went into the shop after hours, as long as they left money for whatever they took and locked up afterwards. The bell echoed in the dark shop as they entered, Kagami heading towards the side to turn the heat up a bit, Aomine stopping in the middle of the floor, his hands still shoved in his jacket.

Turning and leaning on the counter, Kagami stared at Aomine, who stared right back, the silence and air around them becoming thick with anticipation. Licking his lips, Kagami swallowed his nerves before he spoke. He knew something needed to bend between them. He may be a bit of an airhead, but he knew that people didn’t just get that jealous for no reason over someone.

“Aomine…do you…do you like me?”

He watched as Aomine’s eyes flared for a moment before he looked away, the side of his face illuminated in moonlight, the rest of him dark. Kagami’s heart pounded in his ears as he waited, the smell of coffee hitting his nose as he tried to take calming breaths. Just as his hands were beginning to shake in his pockets, he heard a rough voice.

“Yeah.”

Kagami’s eyes got wide as Aomine looked back at him intensely and stayed silent. He figured this was his chance to say something, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out, his words getting stuck in his throat. He liked Aomine. He really, really did, so why the fuck couldn’t he spit his confession out? As he stayed silent, Aomine’s face turned into a frown, then into irritation as he looked away, his words sharp.

“Is that all you wanted to say to me, Kagami? If so, then I’m fuckin leaving.”

Panic rose in his chest as he watched Aomine turn head towards the door, his shoulders hunched as he reached out for the door knob. Kagami didn’t remember moving, but as his hand slammed against the door to keep it shut, he realized he was directly behind Aomine, his body surrounding the others. He spoke softly, his warm breath hitting the back of Aomine’s neck as he did.

“No. That’s not all.”

Neither of them moved, Aomine’s hand resting on the nob as Kagami surrounded him, the tension practically crackling around their bodies. Kagami’s breath left him in a whoosh as he was spun and slammed back against the door, Aomine’s face an inch from his as blue eyes blazed before him, his arms on either side of Kagami’s head.

“Then fuckin say it, Kagami.”

Staring at Aomine for along moment, Kagami moved his hands to rest at the wrists next to his face. He felt Aomine’s arm tense, but he continued as he slowly slid his hands up Aomine’s arms, looking into the intense blue eyes the whole time. He felt the curve of Aomine’s shoulders before he moved his hands to glide down the toned back, stepping forward as he did, his body pressed tight to Aomine’s now, his hands getting dangerously close to the perfect ass he obsessed over. His voice was barely above a whisper as he brushed his lips over Aomine’s.

“I like you too…..Aho,” his thumbs hooked under Aomine’s waistband.

“Fucking finally.”

The words were barely spoken before Kagami was wrapped in strong arms, lips crashing into his. The kiss was intense, not slow and shy as first kisses tend to be, but hot and deep, both of them devouring the other, not able to get enough as their lips and tongues slid together. Kagami’s lungs were burning as he tried to keep breathing, but all he could do was focus on his tongue being sucked between velvet lips, his entire body grinding and rubbing against Aomine’s. Pulling away with a gasp for oxygen, Kagami groaned as hands started roaming over him, his ass being cupped roughly as Aomine captured his lips again.

He had no idea how long they were standing there but a sharp rap on the door behind him made them both jump and look back. Midorima was standing there glaring at them, Takao grinning wide as he clapped. Kagami’s ears got red as Aomine chuckled into his ear.

“You wanna go to my place?”

Kagami buried his face in Aomine’s neck as he groaned in embarrassment, “Yes please.”

Aomine kissed the messy red strands he had been admiring for nearly a year before whispering into them, “I’m really damn happy I started working here.”

Kagami grinned as he kissed Aomine’s neck, “Yeah, me too.”

Another sharp, irritated knock on the glass had both of them laughing together, the sound echoing off the walls, filling the shop with something much warmer than the coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I was thinking of doing a smutty second chapter but wasn't sure if I should keep it innocent or not. Opinions? 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
